When The Heartache Ends
by Blitz Chick
Summary: Oneshot Songfic! After the failed transmutation of his mother, Edward feels guilty about shutting Al's soul into a suit of armor. Can he accept Al's forgiveness and forgive himself? [not really angsty...but I couldn't find a good label.]


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own FMA, Rob Thomas, or the song When The Heartache Ends. Hope you enjoy! 

The young boy stared blankly out the window. It was night, and the stars peeked just above the horizon, a few sparkling high in the heavens. He placed his hand on the glass, watching as a mist of condensation formed around it. October seventeenth. It had been two weeks since that fateful night… the child drew back his hand, staring at the small outline that had been formed. He never meant for things to go so wrong. All he had wanted was to see her again…

_It's never easy and you never know_

_What leaves you crying _

_And what makes you whole_

_There ain't no way that I can hold it down_

_Falling to pieces_

_Forever in doubt_

Another figure watched the boy quietly, through a crack in the door. Most people would have been all right after two weeks, but this…this was different. Pushing the door open gently. "Brother?"

Edward Elric turned, his golden eyes immediately seeking the source of his brother's voice. Every time he heard that voice, the young boy expected to see a nine-year-old boy with hair the color of deep honey and pale amber eyes to match. Now, all he saw was a suit of armor, nearly seven feet tall. That was where his brother, Alphonse Elric resided now.

Crossing the room quickly, Alphonse draped a blanket around Ed's shoulders. "Are you in pain brother?"

Ed nodded and Al felt sorrow well up deep in his empty chest. This wasn't the brother he knew. The Ed that Alphonse knew was outgoing and vibrant. This Ed was sullen and almost lifeless. His golden hair was mussed from not being combed in so long.

"Where does it hurt brother?"

Without a word, Edward used his remaining left hand to cover his heart, closing his eyes as he did so. A few tears formed at the corners of his eyes. "I'm so sorry Al…"

_But it's all right_

_Why don't you tell me again_

_How you'll still be there_

_When the heartache ends_

_It's all right_

_Why don't you tell me my friend_

_How you'll be with me_

_When the heartache ends_

"It's not your fault brother." Al murmured, hating how hollow his voice sounded. He wanted to sound like he used to, now like a recording of him that played inside his huge metal frame.

Shaking his head, Edward shook his blonde bangs forward to hide his eyes. "It is! I shouldn't have made you go through this…"

Kneeling by the bed since he couldn't sit on the bed for fear of breaking it, Al wanted the glowing orbs that were his eyes to show some sort of emotion…anything that would let Ed know he didn't blame him. "I wanted to do it with you brother, you didn't make me."

_There ain't nobody who can show you how_

_To find the surface when you're underground_

_There ain't no blanket that can hide this cold_

_There ain't no memory _

_That ever gets old_

Ed continued to shake his head, and Al did the only thing he could think of to comfort him. He enveloped his elder brother in his metallic embrace, carefully moving his arms so that they wouldn't brush the tender spots where Edward had lost his right arm and left leg.

In response, Ed tried to put his small arm around Al's new chest, which was like a small child attempting to reach all the way around their father's waist to hug them. For a moment, both brothers were silent.

"What are we going to do brother?"

A tear fell from Ed's golden eyes and dripped down Alphonse's chest. "I think…I think I'll get the auto mail limbs…like Winry said… and then…I'll join the military…"

If he could, Al's eyes would have become the size of small saucers. "What? Brother-!"

Edward raised his eyes to meet Al's. "I'm gonna get you your body back Alphonse. I promise I will."

"Brother, you don't…you should worry about your own limbs…"

"No!" The young blonde pouted and it comforted Al. It was the same stubborn pout that he always wore.

"Al, Mom said I had to take care of you because you're my little brother Just because she's…she's…" He faltered for only a moment. "…She's gone, that doesn't mean I don't have to listen to her!"

_And I move all directions _

_To the corners and the outskirts_

_While the lovers and the lonely_

_Start to whisper all about me_

_And if I stand here silent_

_I almost start to feel you fading in_

_Telling me to hold on_

_Cuz it's gonna be all right_

Hugging his small brother a little tighter, Al wished he could have cried. "Thank you brother."

Ed smiled, pulling away. "We'll do this together. I'll get your body back, I swear."

Releasing his brother, Al nodded, the metal plates grating against each other a little bit. "Right! And I'll get you your limbs back brother!"

The small blonde yawned while nodding and falling back onto the pillows. He fell asleep, assured by hope…a second chance…and the promise of his brother.

_But it's all right_

_Why don't you tell me again_

_How you'll still be there_

_When the heartache ends_

_It's all right_

_Why don't you tell me my friend_

_How you'll be with me_

_When the heartache ends_

_Say you'll be with me _

When the heartache ends 


End file.
